Rosie Cotton
* Lily Brown |grandparents = * Cottar Cotton * Cotman * Holman Cotton * Rose Cotton |siblings = * Tolman Cotton Junior * Wilcome Cotton II * Bowman Cotton * Carl Cotton |spouse = Samwise Gamgee |children = * Frodo Gardner * Rose Gardner * Merry Gardner * Pippin Gardner * Goldilocks Gardner * Hamfast Gardner * Daisy Gardner * Primrose Gardner * Bilbo Gardner * Ruby Gardner * Robin Gardner * Tom Gardner }}|grand-children = * Elfstan Fairbairn * Fíriel Fairbairn * Holfast Gardner * Holfast Gardner |family_members = * Fastred of Greenholm * Marigold Gamgee * Wilcome Cotton * Carl Cotton * Gaffer Gamgee * Bell Goodchild * Hamson Gamgee * Halfred Gamgee * Daisy Gamgee * May Gamgee }}}}Rose"Rosie" Gamgee '(nee 'Cotton) is a fictional character and a minor protagonist in The Lord of the Rings. She is the wife of and chldhood friend of Samwise "Sam" Gamgee and mother of Frodo and Elanor Gamgee History/Early life Rose "Rosie" Cotton was born in T.A. 2984. She was a childhood friend and wife of Sam Gamgee and was sisters-in-law with Sam's sister, Marigold. Sam grew to have a crush on her, but he thought she didn't havethe same feelings toward him. Though he didn't know it, Rose also felt the same way, but she hid it as well. The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo's Farewell Party Rosie goes to Bilbo's 111th birthday party as one of the invited guests. She is dancing alone at the festivities, with Sam watching her sadly. When Frodo tells him to ask Rosie fo ra dance, the hobbit refuses and goes to get another ale. However, Frodo stops him and pushes him in Rosie's direction, where bothof them dance together for some time. Green dragon During an evening at the Green Dragon, Rosie is working late as Sam watches her from a distance. She seems to give him a smile, buthe quickly looks away from her. As he and Frodo both leave the Green Dragon, Sam glances and sees her saying goodbye to another hobbit man. Frodo assures his best friend that Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one. In between appearances While everyone in the shire forgot about Sam, Rosie waited for them to be reunited. Return of the King Sam later returns to the Shire, with Rosie very happy to see him, but it is evident that she always had a crush on Sam. Finally, Sam has the courage to ask Rose out with Pippin, Merry and Frodo laughing on as he goes to ask her a question. Marriage to Samwise Gamgee Some unknown time passes, and Rose andSam's relationship continues in a healthy rate. Later, Sam proposesto Rosie, and she says yes. They are later married in front of their friends and families. After sharing a kiss, Rosie took her flowers and threw them in the Hobbits' direction, only for the flowers to be caught by Pippin. . Epilogue Later on, have two children, named Elanor and Frodo. Personality and traits Rosie is a kind individual who has been regarded as one of the most prettiest girls in all of the Shire. She has curly blond hair and is fairly beautiful. Like all the Hobbit women Rosa has worn dresses, even the best ones made in all the Shire. She was a good wife and mother. At Bilbo's birthday party, she wore a white dress under her blue-green over-dress. As a barmaid, she wore an apron with a dress Appearances * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (extended edition as well) * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (extended edition as well) Category:Hobbits Category:Female Category:Shire Category:Third Age Category:Fourth Age Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters